Since That Day
by DracoNight
Summary: It has been over a month since Saito fought the army of 70000. What will happen when he returns to find Louise with a friend in their room kissing? SaitoXHarem. LouiseXJulio. This my first story. I do NOT own Zero no Tsukaima.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave a review and tell how I did. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: From Tears to Crash**

There's crying in a room in the Tristain Magic Academy. A little pick-haired girl in sitting on here bed crying over the death of her loved one. "He sacrificed himself to save me, stupid dog!" She says this while tears continue to fall. In the corner of the room is a man with blonde hair and red/blue eyes. "He made a noble sacrifice for the women that he loved Louise." He said with a calm voice

"But now I'll never see him again! He promised to protect me forever. Do you know it feels to lose someone you love Julio?" Louise said with a little anger in her tone.

"No I haven't, but Saito was a good friend and I'll respect his last wishes and take care of you." Louise looks at him and start to cry again.

"I don't need protection. I need Saito." "I'm here if you need anything Louise." Julio starts to walk for the door. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to speak to the headmaster." Julio leaves and Louise is left in here room alone.

* * *

In the headmasters office. "Have they found the body of Saito?" Julio asks as he enters the room. " *sigh* No. How's Louise?" The old man said. "She not doing well." *hmmm* the old man strokes his beard.

"I still believe the might be Saito alive, but I have the fear that Louise will soon lose hope that Saito will came back and do something drastic." "Drastic how? You don't mean she'll..." Julio is cut off by the headmaster. "I wouldn't doubt that she has already thought about it. Has she done anything that might signal that she might?" Osmond said holding his pipe to his mouth. "I'm not sure, it's only been 2 weeks sense Saito left us."

Julio soon returns to Louise's room and finds she's sleeping. Her face is still red, but it looked as if she calmed down. Julio walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Saito said for my to take care of you. I like you Louise, Saito knew that I had feelings for you and that's why he entrusted you with me. He knew that I could protect you and love you after his death. Even of don't wante around, I'll still be there for you if you do need me in any way." Julio got up and was about to leave.

"Is that true?" Louise said in a whisper that Julio almost heard. 'Did she here what I said?' The thought went into Julio's mind and then he left.

-1 month later-

Louise and everyone, even old man Osmond, had accepted Saitos death. They all tried to get on with their lives as hoped Saito would like that. It wasn't the same as it was before Saito arrived though. There was still a moody feeling in the air. The queen herself had visited time and time again to help Louise get through this. It worked a little. She went back to classes after 3 weeks and started to go on with her daily life. Every time she walked in her room she found the bed of hay the Saito used to sleep on. She was also followed around by Julio.

Though she didn't mined, she occasionally thought of that night a week ago. 'Was it true?' 'Did he mean it?' 'Does Saito want me to be happy with Julio when he's not here?' She would constantly think these thought. She wanted to know for sure. She decided to ask Julio about the matter. She started to blush as she went to her next class.

After sometime thinking how to ask him, she decided just to directly ask him. Later that day in Louise's room, she was alone with Julio. The room felt odd. The window was open, the door was cracked and the girl was in her night gown. She walked up to Julio and put her hand on his chest. "Why do you look after me?" She said with her head down.

"I look after you because that's was Saito told me to do." His answer was too fast. "What is the reason that Saito told you to look after me instead of someone else?" Louise was in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain.

"Because I was there after the wedding and he just gave you to me to protect." Julio was getting nervous. "That not what you said last week. Then you said that he choose you because you have feeling for me and you can protect me, you also said that you'll be there for me even if I don't want you!" Her head shot up at Julio who had a shocked look on his face.

"Y..yes I did say that." "Than you love me? Don't you?" Louise said, she's looking deep into Julio's eyes. "Yes."

Louise then shot up and kissed Julio. After a few second Julio broke the kiss and stood back in shock. "I knew it. That was a lie, you don't love me." Louise than went to her bed and started to cry. "Louise I..."

"Get out!" Louise shot out interrupting Julio. Julio didn't move away, but got closer. "Get out, get out out OUT OUT!" She repeated but he kept moving closer. He then hugged her. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Louise yelled. "Why are you still here." Her voice was quiet now, she was crying on Julio's chest.

"I do love you. But I thought you didn't love me because of Saito." Julio pats her head to calm her down. "So you do love me?" Louise looked up. "Yes." Julio says without any hesitation.

He wipes a tear off her check and she kisses him again. This time, hie kisses back too. The two are too deep into it that they don't know the figure that was half in the room with them.

*CRASH*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

-4 weeks ago-

"LOUISE!" A boy in a blue jacket covered in blood and cuts as thousands of magic spells are castes and sent to kill him. A bright flash of light is the only thing seen as they hit their mark. What's is left on the ground where they headed was nothing but a crater and burning grass.

All the soldiers are shouting and yelling at killing the man that appeared over the hill and killed many of them. They continued walking towards the town and found that it was deserted and all of the Tristainian ships had left port.

Somewhere deep within a forest in Albion a young girl is siting outside of her home when she sees a bright light flash not too far from her. 'Is that a person? Are they here to kill me?' She thought as she ran into her cabin. She waited and listened to her foot steps or voices, there was none.

She decided to grab her robe, go out side and look to where the light can from. She walked around for a short time and found a man in blue cloaked in blood laying on the ground leaning on a big tree.

"Oh no!" The girl runs over to see if the man was ok. She checks for a heart beat and pules, but he doesn't have one. She sets his hand down next to the sword next to him and sees that he has ruins an his left hand.

"My mother told my story's about a man with ruins like these on his left hand. Maybe he is this man. Though he looks like he has been in a battle. And now he's dead." She looks at the man in the face.

"Your suspicions are right girl." She looks at the sword and jumps away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm merely an item now. Now that the Gundolfr is dead I'll be put to sleep until the next one awakens." The sword says. The girl looks sad and confused.

"If his the Gundolfr than doing this should be a good thing right?" The girl stands up and takes a ring of her finger.

'Hmm' the sword mumbles. She lifts the ring in the air and says, "Please let this man live again." The gem on the ring starts to glow and removes itself from the ring. The gem then hovers to the man on the ground and fades into the left part of his chest.

"Please be alright." The girl leaned down and stared at the mans eyes. 'Mmm' the hum came from him and his eye started to open. "Thank goodness you ok." She was so relieved to see him open his eyes.

'Am alive or dead? Where am I? And whats with the...ohohoh that's a huge rack. It might be bigger than Kirches.' His eyes were wide open, but he couldn't speak or move. He just sat there taking in the view. He then felt a sharp pain running through his whole body. He past out again, but this time he was still alive.

"He'll be ok mis. Do you know anywhere where we can rest for a while?" The sword ask the girl. "Yes I love near here in the woods." "Thank you. You are a kind soul that I haven't seen in a long time. By the way my name is Derflinger, and this is my partner Saito." The girl blushed. "My names Tiffania."

Tiffania grabs Saito and takes him to her house. She lays him down on her moms old bed and goes to grab some medical supplies. 'I don't know if what I have will help.' Tiffania is thinks as she runs around her house trying to find some things. she goes back into the room with Saito and starts taking his clothes off.

She starts to clean of the blood and dirt from the upper half of his body first. "Some of these wounds are healing already?" She looks surprised to find some of the smaller cuts have alread closed and healed. "He is a Gundolfr, and like any other familiar, they can heal faster than normal humans." Delf informs Tiffania. She is a bit shocked but continues to work on Saito.

-5 days later-

It's about noon and Tiffania has just walked in to check on Saito. 'He still hasn't waken.' She looks sad and sit next the the table across from the bed and puts her head down and falls asleep.

After about 10 minute the figure on the bed opens his eyes, and looks around the room. "Where an I?" He rubs the back of his head and noticed that he had bandages and rappings around his body. "I'm alive?" Saito looked confused.

"Yo, it's glad to see that your alive partner." Saito looks at the end of the bed and sees Delf leaning against it. "Delf!" Saito looks happy to see his friend ok. "How am I alive? I thought I died." Saito asked Delf. "It's because of her. She found us in the woods and she healed you. You've been asleep of 5 days." Delf informed him.

"Five days eh?" Saito looks around the room again and sees a blond haired girl sleeping on the table across form the bed. "Was she the one that helped me?" Saito looks at Delf. "Yes, she had worked hard to heal you even though she doesn't now you. She's different from the girls at the Academy."

"I'll be sure to thank her when she wakes up." Saito looks out the window. "I wonder what's going on there?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Making a New Friend**

* * *

-Later that day-

Tiffania lifts her head from the table. She open her eye and sees that the bed is empty. "Eh! Where did he go?!" She instantly shot up and ran around the house looking for him.

She then walks outside to find him sitting on a fallen tree looking to the sky. *sigh* 'Good, I found him. She shouldn't be walking though.' She though standing in the door way. "Thank for helping me." Saito said, he never turned his head to look at her, but he knew she was there.

"I-It wasn't a p-problem. "She got nervous as she started to walk back into her house. Saito then stood up and walking In after her. as Satio walked in the door he saw her sitting on a couch. He sat down next to her and stared at her. His face turn red.

'Are those real? There bigger than any I've seen in the past. She's beautiful too, with those legs, pail-ish skin, long blond hair and...her ears? Her ears are long and pointed.' Satio didn't know he was starting only at her ears, but she did.

Tiffa quickly covered them and ran into another room. Saito, thinking he did some thing wrong, followed her. "Hey I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Saito said. She ran inside of a room and shut the door. Saito didn't try to open it. He just sat next to the door and waited.

After about and hour, he heard a voice. "D-do you hate me?" The voice came from behind the door. "What do you mean 'Do I hate you' of-course not. You helped me when you didn't know me. What's there to hate?" There was silence and then the door opened. The girl walked out and pointed at her ears. "It's because I'm an Elf. People hate Elves." She didn't look at Saito in the eyes.

"I don't know why people hate Elves, but if they are like you than I like them. I have no reason to hate a kind person like you or a race that has done nothing wrong to me."

Saito tried to cheer her up. "So you're not bothered by my ears?" She looked at Saito in the eyes. "Not in any way. I actually think they look good on you." She blushes.

"My names Saito." Saito holds out his hand. "Um, my name is Tiffania, if it's hard to pronounce you can call me Tiffa." Tiffa grabs his hand. "Thank you again Tiffa." Saito let's go of her hand. "You're welcome Siato."

-2 weeks later-

Most of Saitos wounds have healed. During that time Saito helped Tiffa with hunting for food or gathering fire wood. She would always ask about his life before they met, he talked about being a familiar to a mage and his friends at the Academy. Tiffa like to listen to his stories.

"Thank you for always helping." Tiffa said as they both walk back from gathering wood. "It's not a problem, this is the lest I can do to repay you, plus this helps me stay in shape." Saito replies. As they get the the house Saito asked Tiffa how long has she lived I the house.

"I've lived here as long as I can remember. My mother was an Elf and my father was a mage so my mother took me and we started living here." Tiffa put a hand on the house. "Where's you mother now?" Saito walks up to Tiffa. "My mother died four years ago. So I've been living alone. But since you came it's been more fun around here."

"Oh. It must be tough living on your own." Saito puts his hand on her shoulder. "It was hard at first, but them I got used it soon. But I'm glad you came." Tiffa said with a smile. Saito had a dirty thought fly through his head and his face turned bright red.

"Are you ok Saito?" Tiffa had a worried look on her face. "U-um..yeah I-I'm fine, just the s-sun that's all" Saito rubs the back of his head. "Oh. Do you want to go back inside?" Tiffa tilts her head. "No. I'm fine. What about your father?"

"My father is a mage and the Archduke of Albion I think. I haven't seen my father in a long time." Tiffa looks down at the ground again. "So you're a half Elf?" Saito says trying to change the conversation. "Yes I am. I can use magic, but I don't know how."

"I'm sure you'll learn sometime. I live at a magic Academy and they teach magic there, maybe sometime you might be able to go and learn how to use magic." Saito says. "Maybe. Anyway I should start making dinner. I'll call you when it's done." Tiffa smiles and walking back into the house. Saito walks to a clear pach of land in front of the house and lays down.

After a few hours of laying down on the grass and staring at the clouds. "I think Tiffa taking a liking to you partner." Saito looks at Delf who is laying next to him. "You think so?"

"Yes. I've been thinking that a what she told you about her family and her being an elf isn't something that you just tell anybody." Delf explains.

"I guess you're right. I mean she only met me not too long ago and she's been so kind to me. A lot more than Louise has ever been." Saito looks over at the house. "You know we have to leave soon and go back to Louise and the Academy, right?"

"I know Delf. I just want to help her as much as I can before we leave. But I'm sure we'll see her again." Saito grabs Delf and stands. "I'm sure we will to partner."

"Saito! Dinners ready!" Saito turns and see Tiffa at the door. "I'll be there in a second!" Saito replies.

That night Saito decided to tell Tiffa that he was going to leave in a few days.

"Thanks you for the meal Tiffa." Saito said nervously. "You welcome. Is something wrong Saito?" She looks at at him with a questionable stare. "Um- I thing- Well you how I've been get better and all and I'm almost completely healed." Saito rubs the back of his head the. Looks down at the table, avoiding eye contact.

"I know you're going to leave soon." Tiffa said sadly. "I know you have your own life and friends and even a loved one that you care about. This Louise person is one of them right?"

Saito looks at Tiffa with shock as he never mentioned Louise to Tiffa once. "Y-yes I do. I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm a familiar and she is my master and she most likely thinks I'm dead along with my other friends." Saito looked at the table again.

"It's fine. I'll be alright." Tiffa said with a fake smile. But Saito didn't notice. "Alright. I'll be leavening in a week. But I'll make sure that we can see each other again." Saito looks at Tiffa in the eyes. She blushes.

"Ok." They both walk bock to there rooms. "Hey Tiffa?" "Yes Saito?" "How did you know the name of my master? I don't remember tell you." "Oh. I listen to you while you were sleeping. Good night." Tiffa quickly shuts her door.

'Shes talking about when I was unconscious, right." Saito thinks as he heads into his room.

-6 days later (dusk)-

Tonight's the last night that Saito will stay with Tiffa. Tomorrow morning he will leave to go back to the Academy and his master Louise. Tiffa has been making something for Saito when he leaves, but doesn't know what it is.

"*sigh* I think it'll take about a week to get to the Academy from here at the most." Saito said to himself. He is holding a map of Albion and Tristain. "And how am I going to get down of this floating rock?"

"We have thought of this sooner partner." Delf said. "I know but I was busy." Saito shot back. "You're worried about the girl partner. It must be hard leaving her alone. But we can come back." "I know that. And I am worried." Saito looks down at the maps.

"Saito." Tiffa said entering the room with something behind her back. "Hi Tiffa. What do you got there?" Saito points to her back. "It just somthing that you can remember me by." She holds the bundle I front of her and Saito grabs it.

"I know you ware those clothe a lot and there rather damaged with all the seems that have been sown shut, so I made you some new one." Inside the bundle was a dark gray/blue shirt, with a dark brown vest with silver buttons and long black paints.

Saito looked at the clothes in awe. "It's not much, I had to cut up some old clothes and reuse some already made clothes but.." Saito cut off her sentence by walking out the room. 'He hates it.' Tiffa though.

Moments later Saito comes back into the room warring the clothes she made for him. "I like them. I'll still ware my jacket, but I'll be warring this underneath. Plus, it's very comfy too." Saito says with a smile.

"Really?" Tiffa look relieved that he didn't hate them. "Yeah. Thank you Tiffa." "Your welcome." A little while later they said good night to each other and went back to there rooms.

That night Tiffa snuck into Saitos room and laid next to him while he slept. She rapped her arms around Saitos body and used his chest as a pillow.

When Saito woke up the next morning he found Tiffa in only a night gown sleeping on him. 'I feel a soft feeling against my arm' he looked to see his arm was between Tiffas boobs. 'There so soft, there's no way they're fake!' Saito had a lustful grin of his face.

Moments later Tiffa started to open her eyes and screamed. "Aah, s-sorry Saito." Before he knew it she got up and ran out of the room. "What was that about?" He said to himself.

'Oh my, oh my, oh my. What did I do. I don't remember walking into Saitos room last night. I hope he doesn't think less of my now.' She though to her self as re shut get rooms door. 'Though it did feel nice to be that close to him' Tiffa smiled as she took off her night gown and got dressed for her last day with Saito.

After she left the room she found Saito siting in a chair in the living room. He didn't look like you usually did and had a worried look on his face. "Or you okay Saito?" She walks over to him. "It'll be fine. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. And I'll be aright." Saito looked at her. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I guess I just know you." Tiffa smiles. Her and Saito eat and then Saito good out side to set off.

"I promises to see you again. And thank you once more for all you did." Saito holds Tiffas hand. "I can't wait till that times comes." She smiles. Saito let's go and walks off to return home. Before he loses sight of the house and Tiffa he waves.

As Saito goes out of view. Tiffa starts to cry. "I'll be waiting to see you again Saito. Thank you." She then walks back inside her house. "That's the last time you'll see a chest that big in a long time partner." Says. "Shut up Delf."

-1 week later-

"Partner. We're almost there." Delf says. "I know. The trip was long. I can't believe we had to hind in a ship to get from Albion to the main land." "And you got us lost, a lot." "I'm not good with directions."

The soon get to the Gate that enters the Academy. Saito then pulls out a glowing pink flower in a glass bottle.

He then walks into the building passing many people that look strangle at him. As he gets to Louise's room his notices the doors open and walks in.

***Crash***

Saito drops the glass bottle on the floor then it shatters into pieces at the sight of Louise and Julio kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return**

As soon as the sound was heard. Both of them looked at the door and saw someone move away behind the door and run away.

Louise ran out the door trying to fined the person that was spying on then. All she saw was a flower that had a pink glow on the ground surrounded by shards of glass. She then looked back into her room and saw the same flower but with a blue glow. Both of the flowers started to wither.

"Saito." She said. She then ran out the door leaving Julio standing there. "I'm sorry Saito." He said. He then ran after Louise.

Saito ran down the stairwell passing Tabitha. "Saito?" He didn't answer, he just kept running. 'Whats wrong with me! Why am I running away! Why did it go away now!' He then reached a doorway outside and fell down the steps that led out. He couldn't move.

"Saito. Is that you?" A maid was walking by and saw him on the ground. "Tabitha. Did you Saito run past here?" She heard from inside the building. Without thinking she dragged Saito into some bushes next to the stairs. A moment later Louise appeared out of the door and ran outside.

She then turned left and continued to run. Soon after her Julio appeared and followed her. "What was that about?" The maid said. She then looked at Saito, who had tears running down his face.

She started to cry too. "Saito! I thought you died! I thought I wouldn't see you again." She then hugged him tightly. "It ok Siesta. I'm fine. Thank you for hiding me."

"What happened between you and mis Valliere?" She asked. "Nothing." He said. "I just need to be alone right now." He stood up. "Is there anything I can do?" Siesta said as she stood up too. "Yeah. Could you cook me something. I haven't eaten in ages." Saito tried to make a fake smile. "Okay. Where are you going?" She asked. Saito pointed to a small building just to the right of them. Siesta nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Saito walked to the small building and walked in to find test tubs and book all over the place. "Mr. Colberts lab." Saito said. "What are going to do now partner. I can tell that you don't want to face Louise after what just happened and your feels complicates it even more. Plus she now knows that you're alive."

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I came back to be with Louise but I don't know what to do or think anymore now that they're gone. I can't be with her anymore." "Maybe you should try talking to her. That kiss you saw could be a misunderstanding. And maybe we can fix this."

Saito heard someone outside of the building. "Louise." Louise was just a few feet from the window. Then Julio showed up behind her.

"Louise. Are you ok? You just suddenly ran out if the room." Julio said. "I thought I saw Saito. No, I know it was him. He here and alive." She said looking at him. "Are you sure?" "Yes. That flower outside the door of the flower that I gave Saito. I'll keep looking for him." Sha said.

"If it was him...then he saw." Julio said to her. "He saw that we kissed." Louise then looked at the ground and started to shake. "I know he did too. That's why I want to find him. So I can explain." She said.

"And what are you going to explain? You can't explain to him that you kissed me without hurting him. I'll do it." Julio said. "What?" Louise looked at Julio in confusion. "I'll explain everything to Saito if I see him."

"No I'll do it. I'm his master." "And that's why I'll do it. You have a connection with him. Plus I started it and I'm going to make it right, please Louise." Louise turned around. "Fine, but if I find him first than I'm explaining it." She then runs to continue looking.

Julio is just about to walk away when the door to the building opens and Saito walks out. "Saito..." "There is no need to explain. I heard everything." "I'm sorry." "It's fine. Please take good care of her. I can no longer be with her or protect her." Julio looks at Saito with a worried and confused look. "What do you mean?"

Saito then lifts his left hand. But there's nothing on his hand. Nothing. "There's nothing there." Julio looks at Saito. "The ruins are...gone." "Yes, they disappears two days ago. I'm just a pesaint." Saito explains.

"Can you still use your powers?" Julio try's to make sense on what's going on. "No. That's why I want you to protect her." Saito looks at the floor. "I can't do that. It'll hurt you even..." "DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Saito yells at Julio before he can finish his sentence.

"I gave her to you to protect and love her outside the church that day. And I want you to continue doing so." Saito adds. "I know that but thats when you were planing to die. Now that you're alive where are you going to go?" "I'll go back to Albion." "Albion?" Julio looks with a surprise look on his face. Saito makes a gesture to go inside the building and explains all that has happened from a month ago.

"So if the ruins disappears on your way here, than way didn't you turn around and go back?" Julio asked. "I came back to see if maybe Louise can fix this or I could say a proper good bye if you had did as I originally wanted." Saito answered with his head down.

"I'll do it. It pains me, but I'll do it." Julio said. "Thank you. Keep her happy and protect her." "But what about Louise, how will you tell her?"

"I'll be back sooner or later. Then I'll explain everything to her." Saito said. "Then I have one last thing to ask you. Do you still love Louise?" Julio look serious at Saito. "I'm not sure anymore. I originally did, but that's when I was connected with her. Once the ruins stared to disappear I've lost some memory's of Louise and I'm forgetting some of the past I've I had with her."

"You're forgetting her?" Julio asked with a worried face. "Not completely. I know who she is, but I've forgotten the feeling I've had for her before. I don't know why I saved her from Wardes or why I didn't return home. And why I went into battle and died. I have almost lost my love for Louise. So I'm asking you to love her while I still care for her." Saito looks at Julio.

"Fine I'll do it. I already love her." "I know you do. You should get going before it's too late." Julio looks back at Satio, "When are you leaving?" Julio asks. "Tomorrow. Before sunrise." Saito answers. "Ok. I hope you have a safe trip back and hope to see you soon." Julio get up and walks opens the door to leave.

"I'll be back. I promise." Saito says to him as he leaves. "How do you feel partner?" Delf asks Saito. "For some reason I don't feel sad. I feel happy." Saito says as he walks back to the table and looks out the window.

There's a knock at the door and Siesta walks in. "Saito? Are you here?" Siesta whispers "Yeah. I'm here." Siesta walks to the room holding a tray of food. "Thank you soooooo much!" Siesta sets the tray on the table and then goes to hug Saito.

She presses his head in her breasts. "Siesta..I..can't...breath." Once she let's go he took a beep breath. His face was red and his nose started to bleed. He wiped it off and then hugged her. "I'm sorry I was way for so long." Saito says as he let go of her.

"It's fine. At least your back and I can see you again." She had a lustful look on her face but Saito didn't have one close it as he would in the past. "Is there something wrong Saito?" She looks at him with worry.

"I'm not going to stay long. I'm leavening tomorrow." Satio says to her. "Why? Did something happen between you and mis Valliere?" "Yes and no. I have to return to someone. But I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

**AN: I had to rewrite the chapter a few time, but I think its good now. Though I do need help with something. This chapter was going to be longer but I couldn't decide whether Siesta should go with Saito when he leaves to go back to Tiffa or stay and wait at the Academy. So leave a review about what you think. and if you want to suggest some things that could help with the story, that would be great. :) **

**PS. Thank you for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay. But nevertheless, here is Chap. 5**

**And Thank You: llat-2, agarfinkel, and Hirosio for the help with the decision with Siesta.**

**And without any further interruptions. The story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Leaving

"Okay. I'll wait for you here." Siesta sad calmly. "What?" Saito looks at her with a confused look. "You're not going to retaliate, put up a fight that you want to go with me?"

"It's not like I don't want to be with you, but I know Saito will keep his promise to come back. And knowing that, I'll wait for him." Siesta looks at Saito with a smile. Then backs away.

"But this is something I want to do with you before you leave tomorrow." She looked at Saito with stars in her eyes. "What is it?" "You'll have to wait and find out." Siesta then walks to the table and asks for him to sit, eat and tell where's he's been.

Of corse not to bother her, Saito didn't reveal too much about Tiffa to Siesta, in fear that she would get jealous. after the story was over Siesta looked out side, "I think I should be getting back before it's too late, the queen is coming today." "Henrietta?" Saito looks nervous.

"Yes, she has been coming to the Academy lately because of Louise. She come late in the day, few hours before dusk and leaves early in the morning to head back to the palace." Siesta informs Saito. 'It'll be harder to leave with Henrietta here.' Saito thought to himself.

"Saito. You said you said you were leaving tomorrow right?" Siesta asks "Yes, before the sunrise." "Oh...I guess this is the last time I will see you on some time." Siesta said with her head down. "I'll be back. I promise. Then when I come back, we'll be able to spend time together like we used to." Siesta looks up. "You promise?" "Yes."

"Ok. I'll wait. Now I must get going. The queen will be here soon. But first." Siesta looks at Saito and before he can say anything she plants her soft lips on his. Her arms rap around him to pull him in closer. She then let's go after a few seconds.

"Thank you for coming back to me Saito." She then hugs him again. This time he hugs her back. "I would leave without saying bye." "And thank that person for saving you for me. I can't wait wait to meet them." She smiles, picks up the empty tray and walked to the door. Saito walked up to her and patted her head.

"I'll see you soon Siesta." Siesta looked up at him. He was smiling. "And I can't wait to you too." She then opens the door and leaves. Saito watched her walk to a door that lead in the academy until she was out of site.

"That went better than I thought partner." Delf said still leaning on the table. "Yeah. It did." Saito sat back down what he had a sad look in his face. "How long do you think until we return here?" Delf asks. "I don't know." And with that Saito puts his head down on the table. And stayed like than for a while until he drifted to sleep.

He woke, not to long after, when he heard a dragon out side of the lab and looking into the window at him. The dragon was blue and had green eyes. Saito got up and walked to the door, opened it and walked out side after looking to see of anyone was around. It was close to sundown and the sky was starting to turn orange. He walked up the the dragon, who then puts it's head down to let Saito pet it's head.

"It's good the see you again Sylphid." The dragon then made a purring sound from joy. "I knew she could find you." A voice said not to far away. Saito jumps and turns around quickly to see Tabitha walking to him and her familiar.

"You shouldn't be so careless to walk around in the open while in hiding" Tabitha said in her usual calm voice. "Hehe...yeah." Saito scratched his chin. "I guess you're going to ask where I've been." Saito says. "No."

"Oh, ok. That's one less thing to do." Saito starts to walk towards the lab. "I want to know what are you going to do now." Tabitha asks. Saito looks at her in surprise. "I'm going back to Albion." He answers. "If you want, I can take you there on Sylphid." She offers.

"Thanks, but I'll walk. I need some time to myself. So walking isn't a bad idea." Saito leans on the door looking down. Tabitha nods her head and starts walking away. "You should be glad that I found you. It would have been troublesome if anyone else saw you. And by the way, the queen is already here." Tabitha says to Saito as she walks away with her familiar.

"You know, sometime the way she knows everything is scary." Saito said to himself. "I guess all we do is wait now Saito." Delf said. "Yeah." Saito walks into the lab and stays there until next morning

-few hours ago-

Julio just left the building that Saito was in and he looks around for Louise but only sees a maid. "Hey, did you see a girl with pink hair anywhere?" Julio asks the maid. "I haven't seen mis Valliere." The maid says. "Ok." Julio then walks back into the building and up to Louise's room. he find the flower still on the ground, but the flower is now withered and dead.

And few hours later Louise enters the room. She looks tired and is covered in sweet. "You alright Louise?" Julio asks. "Yeah, but I didn't find him." Louise says as she walks over to her bed and then flops on it. Julio walks over to her.

'I'm sorry Louise.' He thought "I don't think you will find him." He said in a calm voice. Louise looks at him. "What do you mean?" "What would you do if Saito is alive, but wasn't you familiar anymore?" Julio asks in a serious tone.

"I guess...I...I don't know. But if he still loves me, them he'll stay by my side and protect me." She answers. "What if he doesn't love you?" That question struck Louise. She stood up on her bed and looks angry at Julio. "WHAT ARE YOU ASKING THAT SAITO DOESN'T LOVE ME?!"

Julio looks at her. 'I'm so sorry.' "Because when a familiar dies they are no longer a familiar!" Julio yells at her. "What do you mean?" Louise asks with a scared look on her face. She then climbs off the bed.

"There have been times when a familiar can have a second life. Those families where not given that power by becoming a familiar, but because of there species. But when they died that first time, they lost their contract with their master and became aggressive to them. If Saito is alive. He won't be your familiar, and he might have no memory of you." After Julio is done talking Louise looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is this true?" Louise asks. "Unfortunately it is." Julio looks at the floor. 'In truth, it is true. This really happened to a friend of my master.' He thought. "I'm sorry Louise. Maybe you only saw an illusion and didn't see Saito." "Then how can you explain the flower!?" She yells. "If one person of the two dies or loses love for the onther person, then the flower will return to the that person it tell them what has become of the other." he answers. "How could you say that!?" Louise then runs to Julio and starts to weakly punch him on his chest crying. He then raps his arms around her until she stopped. But she continued to cry on his chest.

'Did I do the right thing?' Julio asked himself. He then remembers what Saito told him. 'Please take good care of her. I can no longer be with her to love or protect her.' 'No. I am doing what is right for her. But I'm still sorry Saito.' Louise's cries start to fade and she begins to fall asleep. Julio picks her up and sets her down on her bed. After it looked like she was asleep, he kissed her forehead then walked out of the room. Once he was out of the room he saw the queen and her knight Agnes walk in his direction.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but Louise has fallen asleep. It's been a wild day today. I would suggest not waking her." He says after a bow. "Oh. What happened?" Henrietta asks. "It's a bit off a long story. I'm sorry that you made your way out here and have to return early in the morning." Julio says trying to change the subject. "It's not a problem. I'll just wish to come another time. Now, since I have time, tell me what happened today." She says with a ordering tone, but gestures Julio to walk with her and Agnes back the way they came.

Julio had to tell her. As they walked through the halls he told her every that happened since this morning. Except for details like the kiss,the flower, and that Saito being alive. He told we her that it might been Louises imagination and she only thought she saw him. To the queens surprise she found a hint that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she new that there was a reason why he didn't tell.

After the conversation had ended, they were back at the queens room and Julio bid a farewell and left to got to his room. Henrietta walked into her room with Agnes. "He is not telling us everything your majesty." She says. "I know. But there must be a reason why. Agnes, before we leave tomorrow. I want you to look around the Academy grounds and see if you can find anything." "What am I looking for?" She asks confused. "Anything that can hint that Saito is here." Henrietta says.

-next day-

It's early in the morning and the sun has yet to rise. Saito is looking out side of the gate that enters the Academy and then looks back at the big building. "This will be the last time we will be here for a while partner. Are you sure you don't want to stay a while longer?" Delf asks. "I would like to, but I'm not sure if I can handle it." Saito answers by looking at his left hand. He then starts to ride the horse he took from the stables along the path that lead into town.

Back at the academy the queen and her knight are preparing to leave. They are outside by the stable gets the carriage. "Did you find anything Agnes?" Henrietta asks. "I'm sorry, but no. I asked the staff and some students if they saw anything, but none said they did. But one maid looked nervous. She was the maid that Louise says that was hanging always around Saito when he was here, so I think it was her feeling the lose of him that made her nervous." Agnes answers. "We all have." Henrietta says.

Once there get the carriage ready they leave the academy for the palace. On the way there Agnes spots a horse wondering back to the academy. She then starts looking around the area from her seat. She finds a man laying on the ground on the side of the road up ahead and starts to slow down the horse. As she gets closer Agnes can tell it's a man warring a blue jacket, then remembers the only person that wears that color blue. She jumps off the carriage and rushes over to him and turns him around to see his face. "Saito." She says. Shaking him.

Not a moment later the queen get out of the carriage and runs over to them. "What's going on?" She asks."I don't know." Agnes answers as she holds an unconscious Saito. Henrietta gaps in shock to see him. "We are closer to the palace than the academy so let's take him there." Agnes suggests. Henrietta nods in agreement. She and Agnes hurry back to the carriage and get him inside. Then they start to head for the palace.

Inside the carriage Henrietta is holding Saitos head on her lap and sees that he has a cut on his face and bruises on his arms. And most importantly, she sees that there's nothing on his left hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Knight**

Inside the palace of Tristain, Saito is lying on a bed in the queen's room. It's morning when Saito opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around the room for anyone, but the only one that is in there with him is Delf. "Yo, you're quite something there partner." Delf says. "What do you mean?" Saito looks at Delf. Before he can answer, the door opens and a young girl with purple hair walks in.

"Saito! Your awake!" She yells as she runs over to him and gives him a hug. "Hello your majesty." Saito says nervously. "Are you alright? Me and Agnes found you on the side of the road." She said rapidly. "You were unconscious when we found you." They both turned their heads to see who said that and saw Agnes in the door way.

"I was just getting to that." Every one turned to Delf at what he just said. "Partner here fell asleep on a horse. Then fell off, startling it and it stepped on his arm. It was kind of funny." "It's wasn't funny!" Saito tells Delf. "Is that was happened? I did see a horse before finding you. You are lucky that we found you." Agnes says.

"Anyway, I'll go inform Mis. Valliere about Sait..." "DON'T!" Saito interrupts Agnes as she is about to walk out of the room. She and Henrietta look at him. Saito quickly calms down and continues. "Sorry. Please don't tell Louise I'm here... It would do any good." Henrietta looks over to Saito. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want her to know that I'm alive...just yet. When you found me, I just left the academy and was heading back to Albion." Saito tells them. "Albion?" Henrietta and Agnes says in unison. "Yes, there's someone there that I'm going to return to."

"Who is that? And what about Louise?" Henrietta asks. "I gave Louise to Julio. He can do everything I can, even better than I can now. I'm no longer Louise's familiar and my memory's of her are fading." Henrietta gasps at what Saito had just said. "I'm sure your over reacting. Maybe we can fix this so you can be with Louise again."

"I'm afraid that can happen." Everyone looked at Delf again. "He lost his contract with her. The first thing a familiar goes through after losing the contract is forgetting the master. Then the familiar will become hostile towards them." They all look at Delf then back to Saito, who looks just as shocked as they are. "Even though Saito isn't a normal familiar, he will either forget her completely or forget most of the memory's he has of her, like feelings and events that had to do with her. And I doubt he will ever be aggressive towards Louise. But either way I see it. Saito can not return to he life with her. And besides, a mage can not summon the same familiar twice."

The room goes silent for several moments. "Are you alright with not being with her?" Agnes asks. "Yes. I'm not sure why, but I don't feel very sad about leaving her side." Saito answers. After a while of more silence. Henrietta speaks, "Anyway, I'm glad you're still here with us Saito." She says clapping her hands together. "You said you were going back to Albion. I know I can't stop you, but will you return here to Tristan?" Henrietta asks. "Yes. I'll be back soon." "I'd like to meet that person who helped you." Henrietta smiles.

"I'll make sure to bring her." Saito says. "Her? Oh so it was a women who saved you." Angles says, still standing by the door. "Y-yes. Her name is Tiffania. She lives alone in the woods where she found me. Even though I was a total stranger, she still saved me when I died. And I want to thank her." Saito says nervously.

"Do you need help getting there? Some of our soldiers are still in Albion so it wouldn't be hard to get you there." Henrietta offers. Saito gives a smile. "Thank you, your majesty." There was a knock at the door and Agnes stepped out side to see what they need. Once she came back in she told Henrietta that she had some business to attend to. As they are about to leave the room Saito stops them and asks if it's ok for him to leave the room and walk around the palace. Henrietta says yes, but he needs to wear a mantle to should that he should be here and not just an intruder. "Wait here." Henrietta says. 'He is no longer with Louise.' This though goes through Henrietta's head as she about to leave the room with a smile on her face.

Henrietta and Agnes leave the room and a few minutes later Agnes comes back with a black robe. She tells Saito to put this on and he can walk around the palace, but he needs to return it before nightfall. Once Agnes gives it to Saito she leaves agains. Saito puts on the mantle but and looks at himself in a mirror in the room. 'This looks like Julio's, but black. Maybe I should take off my jacket.'

At that thought, Saito takes his blue jacket off and stands in the mirror again. In the mirror is a tall, black hair man with blue eye. Wearing black pants, a grey/blue shirt under a dark brown vest with silver buttons and over that was a black mantle that went down to his ankles and a large collar.

"You look like a real knight from this land now partner." Delf says leaning on the bed behind Saito. "Really? All I need this mantle and I'm a knight?" Saito asks while turning and walking to the bed. "Well, you need a sword or wand to be complete." Saito looks at Delf and says, "I get it. Let's go." And with that, Saito picks up Delf, ties his jacket around the sheath of his sword, puts him on and walks out the door.

As Saito walks around the palace some of the guards an other nobles give him strange looks of shock, honor and fear. Though Saito is relieved that no one has asked what is his business in the palace, but he feel confused on why they aren't. But he keeps walking around. Every now and then he would pass by a maid or two and they would bow to him before walking off. Saito didn't think to much of it because a maid would do that to a noble. And the fact that Saito could see their breasts when they bowed to him.

Saito wondered around for about an hour until he got to a doorway that led to the grounds behind the palace, but still in its walls. Outside was white path that led to a stone gazebo next to a river and beyond that was a small forest. Saito walked down the path until he got to a small bridge. He sat down in green grass looking into the water and thinks how peaceful it was out here. Then he looked up to see the sun just over his head, then he looked to the small forest across the river.

"The passed two days were crazy." Saito saying to no one in particular. "Yeah it's nice to have some piece and quiet partner." Delf says in response. "It reminds me of being at Tiffa's house in the woods. The fresh air, the smell of flowers. And the feeling of the sun on your skin." Saito then lays down on the grass with his hands under his head.

"I wouldn't know that feeling. I can't breathe, smell, taste or feel. I can only see." Delf says in a dull tone. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Delf. By the way, how can you see? You have no eyes." Saito asks. "I can sense magic. Everything in this world has some magical energy within it. I can is that presence to see what an object is and where it is at." Delf informs him. "Oh. Hey Delf?" "Yes?" "Do I have some magical stuff inside me too?" Saito asks. "Yes you do. It's not much, but you have some. Its also that presence of magic you have that woke me up from my slumber." "Really?"

"Yes. I went into a sleep like state after the last Gundolfr died. I would then awaken when the next Gundolfr held me in his hands and then become his partner. And then when that one died, I would go though that again and wait for the next." When Delf was finished Saito fell silent for a moment the asked, "Then why aren't you asleep now? I died and I'm no longer a Gundolfr." "That's because you still have the Gundolfr's magic inside of you. That magic is tied to your very being. If you live, even after death, then you still have that magic. But you lost the ability to control it, so you can't use your powers." Saito quickly sits up. "Then I can get my powers back?" "Yes, but you would need to be tied to a Void user to gain control of that power again." "So then the only way to get my powers back, is to become a familiar again." With that Saito lays back down and stare into the sky. "Would it be worth it?" Then Saito closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

-Saito's dream-

Saito is in a field at night. Both moons are glowing brightly and lighting up the area around him. "Saito!" There is a voice in the distance calling his name. "Saito!" He hears it again a turn to the origin of the sound. The only thing he can see is a short shadowy figure with a flat chest. "Get over here you dog!" The figure says with anger. He begins to walk over to it, but then the figure starts to change. The figure starts to get taller, the hair become straight, and it's chest get much bigger. "Saito. Please hurry back." The figure said with a calm, sweet voice.

Just as he got within a few yards of figure, the ground beneath him falls and he starts to fall into a void. He pulls out his left arm to grab a ledge that's not there. But he can see the ruins on his left hand are glowing brighter and brighter. As he is falling, pain starts to fill his body. He screams from the pain. Then his vision turns white.

-End of dream-

"Aaah!" Saito yells as he juts up from the ground onto his hands and knees. He's panting hard and sweat is rolling down his forehead. He looks to his left hand to see nothing is there. No ruins, no bright light, nothing.

"Saito?" Saito turns to see the Queen is standing not to far from him holding her right hand in her left with a scared and worried look on her face. "A-are you ok?" She asks. Saito, who is still panting relies with a yes. "Are you sure? I couldn't find you in the palace and I asked some maids of they saw you. They said you walked out here and then I found you here laying on the ground tossing and turning. Then you woke ups screaming." Henrietta then looked down to the ground. "You were doing the same thing last night too. Please tell me if something's wrong!" She says as she looks at him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure." Saito answers. He looked around and notices that it's about dusk. "Let's go inside. We'll talk there." Henrietta says as she grabs Saito's hand and pulling him toward the palace. As they walk through the halls, they get a few glances by the guards and maids that they pass. 'What are they looking at?' Saito thinks to himself.

They soon get to Henrietta's room and walk inside. She tells Saito to sit on the bed and she does the same, then grabs his hand. Saito blushes red when Henrietta touched him. "Your majes..." As Saito is about to speak, Henrietta interrupts him with her finger to his lips. "You don't have to be so formal. Can came call me Henrietta." She removes her finger and Saito blushes even harder and swallows. "O-ok. H-Henrietta, why did you bring me to your room?" Saito says nervously.

"I want you tell me what bothering you in privet, and I want to give you something afterwords. I'm sure you'll like it very much." Henrietta gives a smile. 'She doesn't mean?!' Saito thinks as many other naughty thought of what Henrietta might give/do to him run though his head. 'And calling her by her first name?!' She then let's go of Saitos hand and he snaps back into reality. "Now, tell me what happened." Henrietta orders.

"I'm not sure really. I feel asleep on the grass and when I woke up, I saw the ground and I was painting. Then I heard you call my name." Saito says. "What happened in your dream?" "I can't remember much. I was in a field at night and there was a person with me. But that's all I can recall." Saito looks down at his hands, mainly his left hand.

"Well, I guess I can't help you if you can't remember. Is there anything else troubling you Saito?" Henrietta asks. "No. Not that I can think of." Saito answers. Henrietta then gives a sigh. She get up off the bed and walks to the table in the room. "Ok then, now your gift." The thoughts that Saito were thinking earlier came back to him and his face got all red.

Henrietta then walked back over to him holding something behind her back. She the sat down next to Saito on her bed again. "What's that?" Saito asks. Henrietta then brings both her hand to the front and in her left hand is a letter. "Here." She hands it to Saito who opens it to see writing on paper that he can't read. "Um-your ma.." "Henrietta." "Um-Henrietta. I'm sorry, but I can't read this. Can you tell me what is says?" Saito asks. Henrietta the stiffens up from shock at that Saito can't read. "S-sure. But I'll just get to the point. This is a letter that gives you the option to become a knight. My personal knight to be specific. You will be granted the tile of Chevalier." At those words Saito looked at Henrietta in disbelief. "Did Agnes not tell you? I told to tell you that when I gave her that mantle to give to you. It's the highest sign of honor a knight can have. To become a personal knight for the Queen." Henrietta says. Saito then falls to the floor, quickly getting up. "No she didn't tell me that! No wander people were giving me weird looks." Saito says as he sits back on the bed. Henrietta starts to giggle.

"If you accept this. I'll be official." Henrietta adds. "But doesn't that mean that I have to be by your side at all times? And I don't have the power to protect you." "Don't worry about that. I have Agnes with me so you can go to Albion. I'll only summon you in a dire need. And I don't mind that you don't have your powers anymore. You saved Louise, this county, and even me. You have already deserved this title long ago I went to to go get this today after I left the meeting I went to today." At those words Saito looks at the letter again and then gives it back to Henrietta.

Then he stands up and faces her. 'Is he not accepting it? Did I do something wrong' She thinks. The Saito get down on one knee, head down and says. "Thank you. I will gladly accept this offer Henrietta." He then looks up to her. She has a tires in her eyes and she jumps on him, hugging him. "No, thank you Saito."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry about my spelling and grammar. I'm trying to improve it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the suggestion for the organization of the story. And thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Journey Start**

* * *

*knock-knock* the door to the room opens and Agnes walks is. Still hugging, Saito and Henrietta look at her shocked and frozen. Agnes did the same.

"Sorry for interrupting." Agnes says, then walks backwards out the door and then closes it. Still looking at the door, Saito quickly lets go of Henrietta and moves backwards.

"I'm sorry Henrietta!" Saito says as he lowers his head to her. Henrietta's face is red, but she has a smile on her face. She gets up off the floor then walks to Saito.

"It's ok Saito. You are my knight now. It's ok for you to be close to me." She says as she puts her hands on Saito's cheeks.

Saito raises his head to look at her. "If you say so." He then stands to be face to face with her.

Henrietta still has her left hand on his right cheek. She slowly gets loser to him. She closes her eyes. Saito then gets in closer too. Closing his eye as they're lips are about to touch.

But just as they're about to kiss, Henrietta moves back and pushes Saito away. "You may leave now." Henrietta says to him.

"Yes." Saito then backs to the door with a confused look on his face. As he exits the room, he meets Agnes leaning on the wall next to the door. She nods at him and he does the same, and then walks back to his room.

Still in the room, Henrietta starts to cry. 'Why do I feel different when I'm with him? Why did I push him way like that?' She then sits on her bed and looks out the window. "Do I love him?"

"Do you?" Agnes is in the room now.

"I don't know. I see him differently than I did before. When he was with Louise, I thought of him as a friend. But on the night that I went 'missing' and I was with him alone, I thought of him as a different person. And just now."

"Is it the same feeling as when you were with Wales?"

"Y-yes." She recalls the moments when she was with Wales, and then with Saito. The feeling is about the same. The love that she once had for Wales has moved to Saito. The person who saved her best friend and saved and protected her. "I think I do."

"Then I'll support you. I know you haven't had a good time after Wales died, but I could tell that whenever you are with Saito, you look happier, livelier. After his death, you were even more depressed. And I'd rather have you be with Saito 'no matter how perverted he is' than some snob from another country."

"Really?" Henrietta looks at her with a smile. "Thank you."

"He is a good man. I can see why so many have fallen for him." And with that Agnes says good night and leaves the room. "I know that feeling too."

Saito gets back to his room and sets Delf down next to the bed, and then takes off his mantle. He walks over to his bed and lies down.

"What was that about? Was really trying to kiss me, or was I am imagining it?" He starts to recall the times when they have kissed. "I guess the first time was my fault, and then last one was just acting, but she was one that kissed me."

"I think this time it was neutral. But don't take it lightly, this would have been the second time she willingly tried to kiss you. You take it as an honor." Delf tells him.

"I know, but she pushed me away."

"She probably over thought something. She is the queen of a country, and some might not agree."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Saito sits up and walks on the balcony outside of his room and looks at the two moons in the sky. "Who do I love though?"

"We can only wait and see." Delf says.

"Yeah. We'll get the answer sooner or later." Saito walks back inside and lies on his bed and drifts of to sleep.

-Saito's dream-

Saito is walking around his home town in Japan. He just got his laptop repaired and is heading home. On his way home a green oval appears I front of him. He looks around and can tell that no one else can see or notice it. He pokes it and nothing happens. He pokes it again and his arm gets sucked in.

"Help! Someone, help!" He yells, but no one helps him.

He then gets sucked fully in the portal and there's a bright flash of light. Once it's gone he can see that he is in a forest, and a tall, blond, busty girl is standing before him. He can't see her face because the sun is on his eyes. She gets on her knees and leans in to kiss him.

Once the kiss is over, Saito can fell pain running though his body. His left hand starts to sting and he looks at it to find strange ruins glowing. Then another bright flash of light coming from his hand blinds him.

-End of Dream-

Saito sits up from his bed startling the girl next to him.

"Are you ok Saito?" She asks. Saito looks over to see Agnes sitting on the bed next to him. She is wearing her usual armor and her face is blushing.

"Yeah. I'm ok." He answers as he looks out the window to see its morning. He then looks back to her. "What are you here?"

"Her Majesty told me to get you. You were tossing and turning in your sleep so I tried to wake you. She is waiting for you down stairs in the dining hall and don't forget to wear your mantle." At that, Agnes gets up and walked out the door still blushing.

"Ok. I guess." That Saito can say before she closes the door. He gets off the bed and puts his mantle on the picked up Delf and heads out the door. As he makes his way to the dining hall he thinks about what happened the night before and how to talk to Henrietta. But before he knows it, he had already entered the dining hall.

"Good morning Saito." At the end if a rather large table is Henrietta smiling at him. She motions for him to sit in a seat next to her. "How is your morning going?"

"Good, I guess. Agnes woke me up and told me you wanted to see me." Saito starts to look at all the food that's on the table. Eggs, hash browns, rolls, ham and sausage.

"I didn't send Agnes to get you. I was going to once I found her." Henrietta was a little surprised at what Agnes did. Not a few moments later Agnes walks in the dining hall.

"How did you get here before me?" She was pointing to Saito.

"I just walked here. I made note of some shortcuts to get around." Saito replies as he stuffs a roll I his mouth.

"Anyway, I was going to ask about getting you to Albion. One of my uncles is the Archduke of Albion, so I could send you to him and then you could leave there to get to Tiffania. But promises me that you still do be careful, I don't want to you leave me."

Saito looked at Henrietta at the sound of her words, mainly the last part. He thought about what he should say, but then he remembered something.

'Wait, didn't Tiffa say that her father was the Archduke if Albion? Does that mean Henrietta and Tiffa are related?!' At that thought, Saito stated to choke on some food and coughed loudly startling everyone in the room.

""Are you alright?"" Henrietta and Agnes asked in unison.

"I'm alright. I'm just surprised at something." Saito tries to clear his throat before speaking again. This time with a more serious tone, "Does your uncle have a daughter?"

"He had a daughter, but he had to abandon her and her mother, but I don't know the reason behind it. It shouldn't be known to the public that he had a child. How do you know?" Henrietta looks at Saito curiously.

"I-I didn't know! I was just asking." Nervousness and fear was in Saito's voice. He looked at the plate in front of him. 'Should I tell her?'

"Ok. Back to the main topic. I'm supposed to go to Albion in a couple of days. I was hoping that you might want to stay a while longer and then accompany me to Albion. Once there, you can leave." She looks at Saito with a smile.

"That's fine with me. It would be easier than to stow away on a ship like I did to get here." Saito rubs the back of his head.

"Then it is settled then. We will be leaving in about two days." Henrietta now has a large smile in her face, as though she is planning something.

-Next day-

Saito has just gotten up and is sitting down in his bed and started thinking about Tiffa.

'I told her that I'd return, but I might return sooner than she thought.' Saito then let's out a smile. He then thinks about the time he had spent with her. The days they would just sit around talking and the days that they would go out together to get things from the forest. And the last night he was there.

He then looks at his clothes. He had almost forgotten that he no longer wore his jacket and clothes that he had arrived here with. The clothes that she gave him were comfortable and fit him well. He liked them, and they didn't make him stand out when he was in a crowd of people. It made him feel as if he came from here.

He has met strange creatures and even stranger people. He was a knight, friends with commoners, mages, an elf and the queen of a country.

'Me being here and meets all these strange things from a fairly take is all thanks too...' Saito couldn't remember who or what brought him here. He tried to think hard about, but nothing came to him.

'How did I get to this world?' He asked himself. 'Soon all just forget about the thought. I've been doing that a lot lately.'

Soon he just got up, did what he did in the morning and headed down stairs to see Henrietta. He was about to enter the dining hall though a door when Agnes walked out.

When she saw Saito, she quickly grabbed him by the arm and headed in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" He asked. But he didn't get answer. Once they made it back to his room, Agnes pushed him inside. She closed the door so they could be alone.

"I'll be back to get you once she has left." She says to him.

"Who?" Accepting that Saito can't leave, he walks to the bed and stirs down.

"Louise." At this, Saito's expression changed. He looked down to the bed so the Agnes couldn't see his eyes. But she could tell that he was hiding something.

Saito didn't know what to make of this. He felt relieved that Agnes saw him and took him away so she didn't see him. But also regret for what he had done. And then a small wave of anger hit him, he didn't know why, but he felt anger and hate for someone, but didn't know who.

Once Agnes left, he went out through the window and headed to the dining hall through the grounds.

"Are you sure you should do this partner?" Delf was still on his back.

"Yeah, I'll stay hidden. I need to know something." Saito just got to a window that led inside the dining hall. When he peered thought it, he saw that one was there.

"Where could they have gone?" Saito asked himself.

"If you're sure about this. Check Henrietta's room. There should be a balcony that you could limb to and hear what's going on inside without being seen."

Saito began to head in the direction of Henrietta's room from outside the palace. He could tell the he had made to her room by the large balcony and purple curtains that he could see from a large door that was left open.

He didn't notice that he had jumped and climbed on to the balcony that was four stories from the ground. But Delf did, who made a small and quiet 'hmm'. Not paying attention to this, Saito snuck over to the opened door and peeked inside to see a purple haired girl, Henrietta and pink haired girl who he could barely remember in a heated argument.

"Why don't you believe anything I say?" Yelled the pink haired girl.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just hard to grasp. I know you know him well, but I don't. I only know of what I've been told. And as I said before, sometime seems odd about him Louise. Like he has more reason then letting on." Henrietta says while trying to stay calm and composed.

"I trust him enough. He has done a lot for and to me too. He looked after me after we returned to Tristain, helped me, and even repaired my broke heart."

"I what Julio has done for you. And I know he has helped in more ways than one. I just want you to reconsider your actions and think. What would happen if Sai..."

"He won't come back. He is dead and won't be able to come back to me." Louise's eyes start to tear up. "And if he did come back, he would no longer be my familiar and he would probably have no memory of me. He would just be a commoner. But he won't come back, so I let Julio fill in the gap that Saito left. He loves me, and Saito saw that in him before he died."

'He did it. He actually did what I asked him to do. At least I could hear it from her that she has moved on.' A single tear went down Saito's face. Henrietta looked at Louise in shock at what she had just said.

"If that's what Saito wanted, then I can say no. If you want to be with Julio, you can. I just wanted to make sure of what you were doing, that's all." Henrietta walks over to Louise.

"I know that. Thank you. I'll be taking me leave now." And with a quick hug from Henrietta, Louise exist the room and Agnes walked in.

"Should I get him?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here waiting." Henrietta walked over to the balcony door as Agnes left the room. When she walked out the door, Saito was there leaning on the railing, smiling up at the sky.

Henrietta was surprised that he was there, but soon she realized that he had just over heard the conversation that went on.

"Saito, I'm sorry. Maybe she could..." She wasn't able to finish because of someone hugging her.

She felt surprised that Saito hugged her, but she also felt safe and warm. She could hear his heart beat.

"It's alright. I wanted this to happen. As Delf explained couple of days ago. I'll soon forget about her or most about her. As I am now, I wanted to make sure that she was happy and not grieving over me death, or worse." Saito let go of her and walked back to spot he was mental ago. "So I told Julio to protect and love Louise for me. What she said was true, he did help her out and he does love her. I'm actually happy that I could make her smile again while I still care about her."

"It must have been hard to do that." Henrietta hugs Saito from behind.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for being here for her and for me." Saito then turns around and hugs her back. Then draws his face closer to hers

"What are friends for." She says doing the same.

Their lips meet for the third time. But this time, the feeling is different.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry for the length of time for this chapter to come out. I've had little time to write this and I also couldn't think about what to write. So I decided to end the story with this chapter..._for now_. I promise that I will continue the story, but at a later date. I have some ideas of some other stories for other series, but this will be the end for this arc of 'Since that Day' for now. Thank you all you peoples for your reviews, following and favoriting the story as well as myself. I hope you like the end and hope you enjoy. ~Draco**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Journeys End**

* * *

The pair part lips and gasp for air after the long kiss they had shared. They both stood there, arm in arm in silence for a few moments.

"That was first time we kissed each other." Henrietta moves her hand to grabs Saito's hand.

"Yeah." Feeling her hand in his, he blushed red again.

"Saito, will you promise me something?" Henrietta says in a cute voice.

"Sure."

"Will you promise me to..."

SLAM

The door to the room opens, cutting off what Henrietta was saying. And then Agnes rushes in.

"His isn't in his roo..." She quickly notices that the person she is looking for is in the room with her.

On the balcony, Saito and Henrietta look at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Y-Yes. I know that. I was just about to talk to him about the plans for tomorrow." Henrietta says nervously and then let's go of Saito's hand and walks into the room with Saito following.

Once inside of the room. She turns to Saito and speaks.

"If we use one of the palace ships, then we will arrive in Albion in about a day. From there we'll stay at my uncle's place until morning. Once Agnes and I leave, you can go back to Tiffaina." At the last words, Henrietta made a small sigh of sadness.

"Thank you Henrietta. I do have a question though. Why are you going to Albion?"

"I am going there to discuss the relations of our two countries. Albion's government is in a bad shape and it now has a new king. So he wants to be on better terms with Tristain."

"I can see why. The war had drastic consequences on both Tristain and Albion. If I was king, I would try to get on better terms to not have mother war."

"Exactly. Both of my uncle's have power there. And because they were the King and Archduke, I'm grateful they were not harmed."

"Wait! Your uncles are the King and Archduke of Albion?" Saito looks at Henrietta with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, but now there is a new King. I told you yesterday that my uncle was the Archduke of Albion."

"Yeah, but you didn't say that your other uncle was king." Saito looks at her with a strange face.

"If you don't mind me interrupting. I must leave now to gather my troops for the trip tomorrow." Agnes says. Henrietta nods at her and she then leaves the room.

'Wait. Isn't the Musketeer group made of all girls and we're all going to be on a ship together for a day! Thank you so much whoever is looking out for me out there!' Saito thinks.

Henrietta looks back to Saito to see a lustful look on his face. 'What's he thinking?'

"Um...Saito? About what I was saying earlier." Henrietta puts her hands together and starts to blush while her head is down.

"About that promise?" Saito returns to reality.

"Yes. Will you promise me that if I call or need you, you'll be there for me?" She looks up at him to give him a serious look.

Saito didn't have time to think about his answer.

"Yes. I would gladly be there for you Henrietta." He says with a smile.

"Thank you. Now, I need to send a letter to my uncle. You may leave if you wish." She gives Saito a hug and they part ways.

But before Saito leaves the room, he takes one last look at Henrietta before he goes.

"I see you have fallen for her. But she isn't the only one." Delf says.

"What do you mean 'isn't the only one?'" Saito turns his head to look at his sword.

"Think. What girls know that you're alive? What girls have made a move on you? What girls are wishing you will be safe and return to them? What girls do you love?"

Saito stool there for a moment thinking. 'Henrietta and I kissed and I can tell that likes me. Siesta said that see loved me and still does. And Tiffa, she saved me and I know she really cares about me. Plus I've been having dreams about her and I'm going back to be with her.'

"I know they like me Delf. But I'm not sure which one I love. I feel the same about all of them." Saito begins to walk aimlessly again.

"The answer is in front of you." Delf says with a calm voice, and then goes back in his sheath.

"Hey! Delf!? What does that mean?" Getting no respond from Delf, Saito continued to walk around until he found that he was in his room.

As he walked inside, he took off Delf and his mantle and set them next to his bed on a desk. Then he walked onto the small balcony outside of his room and leaned against the railing looking out to a small river and forest.

Saito stayed there for a long time, completely oblivious that a figure had walked into the room. The figure walked up behind him.

"Her Majesty trusts you a lot. For some who isn't from this world, you have made very good friends and allies and have gotten used to this world quite a bit."

Saito turns slightly to see Agnes next to him.

"How long have you known that I'm not from here?" He asked.

"I've known for a while. When we first met, I had asked Her Majesty about you and why she trusted you. When I asked about where you were from, she only said 'Somewhere. Not here. But somewhere.' That when I knew"

"She is right. I'm not from here. The world that I'm from is different from this place."

"What is your world like Saito?" Agnes looks at him with curiosity.

"Well, for starters, it doesn't have kings, queens, nobility, knights, and peasants. We used to, but that stopped hundreds of years before I was born. It only has one moon. And because our world doesn't have magic, we rely on something called electricity." Saito looked up to the sky with a saddened look.

"No magic and no kings or queens. Your world sounds like a place where everyone can be equal."

"You could say that. But there are still people who have power to control others, but there are laws I place so people don't go power hungry, but they don't work sometimes. Sometime I miss that place."

"Saito? Do you wish to return back to your world?"

"I used to think that. I mean, I was forced to be here and I miss my family, so I wanted to return. But...after being here for as long as I have, I actually wish to stay. Even though this world is nothing like my world I like it here. 'Plus, I'm WAY more lucky with the ladies here than home!' This place is something out of a fairly tale."

"I see" she gives him a nod.

"Anyway, do you need something? I thought you went to tell your troops about tomorrow." Saito says as he walks back into the room.

"Oh, I already talked to them. I can here because I wanted to warn you not to try anything with the girls or I will deal with you personally. So don't do anything!" Agnes looks intensely at Saito.

"Alright, alright. I wasn't going to do anything anyway." He replies.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, I must return to her Majesty." She then walks over to the door to leave.

"Thanks for the talk." She says quietly before leaving.

Once she is gone, Saito goes over to a mirror in the room and looks at himself. An image of himself in his old clothes appears in the mirror as if it's a picture and in the background are his parents, family and friends smiling.

Then the image starts to blur and a new image starts to appear. The new image had Saito wearing the clothes his has on with his mantle on with Delf on his back. In the background are Tiffania, Henrietta, Siesta, Tabitha, Agnes, Kircke, Mr. Colbert, Montmorency, Guiche, Old-man Osmond, Jessica, Scarron, Julio and Louise...

"My life has changed very much. For good or for bad. My life is different from the one I used to have. I'm sorry, mom and dad, I may never see you two again, but I can't leave this place. I love it and the people here so much." Saito said to his mirror self as a single tear falls from his face and hits the floor.

-Next Day-

The sun rises and shines through the window onto Saito's face. As he tries to move his right arm to cover his eyes, his notices that he can move that arm, and he can feel something soft and smooth against it.

Lying next to him was a sleeping young girl with purple hair. And between her breasts was his arm and between her thighs was his hand.

Saito moved a little to try and break free of Henrietta's grip on his arm, but his action make her moan and she brings herself closer to him.

She was now almost completely on top of him now. With both legs on his right side of his body and her right arm on his left side. She now has her head on top of his chest.

*Knock* *Knock*

As the door opened, Saito started to sweat in nervousness.

When the door was half way opened, Agnes walked inside. She looks over to Saito and Henrietta on the bed.

"Please get up your Majesty. We need to get you ready for the trip." Agnes says to Henrietta.

Henrietta began move around and them rose up from atop of Saito and was now straddling him against his waist. She looks fully awake and aware of the surroundings and situation. Still on Saito, she turns to Agnes.

"*sigh* Fine. Let's go." She then brings her left leg over Saito and stands next to the bed.

Saito notices that she isn't wearing very much clothing apart from a bra and panties under a light purple, see through nightgown.

As they both leave, Henrietta looks back to Saito and gives him a wink.

"Was she awake the whole time?" Saito asks no one.

In Henrietta's room, Agnes is standing next to the door and Henrietta is in her closet getting clothes.

"You need to control yourself your Majesty. I know I said I would support your relationship with him. But sleeping in the same bed as him, that a little far for the moment."

"I want to be close to him while I still can. Tomorrow he is going to leave, and I don't know for how long until I see him again. I know it might seem not like me to act this way, but I want to be with him for a while."

"Fine. But don't go giving away yourself to him. You're still a queen."

"But I'm a woman before a queen."

Henrietta walks out of her closet in her normal dress and clothes across her arm and sets them on her bed.

Agnes gives and *sigh*

In Saito's room, Saito gets out of bed and walk out to the balcony. He stands against the railing and looks at the view and takes in the fresh air.

"Come on, we need to get ready for the trip too, partner." Delf says from a table in the room.

"Yeah."

Saito puts his vest on and then his mantle over top, then Delf over that. Saito stands in the mirror looking at himself.

'I have everything.' "Let's go Delf."

Saito stands on the deck of the ship as it's flying off from port. The ship rises at a steep angle then evens itself out as they get further from the start.

Satio stands in the middle of the deck watching the view of land, and all the women walking about on board a ship that he is the only male on.

'I'm so lucky to be here. On board a ship with only women. All I can do is look, but that's enough.' Saito things while making a goody face.

Saito hears a pair of footsteps from behind him. He turns, still making the face to see Agnes walking to him.

Saito immediately changes his expression and tries to act calm.

"Remember what I say yesterday." Agnes whispers as she walks by to one of her subordinates.

Saito gets a chill down his spine. Shaking it off, he decides to go walk around the ship to pass the time.

It is night fall when they reach a port in Albion. The ship is empty, besides 6 members of the Musketeers that are guarding the ship. The rest are at the Archduke of Albion's mansion.

Henrietta and her uncle are talking while Saito and Agnes stand by the door.

"It's good to you again uncle."

"Same to you. You've grown so much since I last saw you dear."

"I'm so glad you and James are well."

"Yes, what happened only a month ago was very frightening. I'm glad that you were safe too."

"Thank you uncle."

Henrietta's uncle smiles at her and pats her head. Henrietta then yawns

"I'm sure you must be tired from the tip. By the way, won't you introduce me to your friends over there?" He points to Saito and Agnes at the door.

"Oh, yes." Henrietta motions them to come over and they move to her each on one side of her.

"This is the captain of my Musketeer corp., Agnes Chevalier de Milan, and this is my person Knight, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga."

Saito and Agnes bow to the Archduke.

He looks at them both with a curious eye, but mostly at Saito.

"Nice to meet the protectors of my niece."

"Well, it is getting late, and you have to leave in the morning. I advise you get some rest for the day tomorrow."

"Yes uncle. Let's go Saito, Agnes."

"Wait. Before you go, I wish to speak with you knight."

Henrietta looks at her uncle with a confused stare.

"Of course."

Henrietta and Agnes leave the room while Saito stays.

"You want to talk with me?" Saito says while pointing at himself.

"Yes. I have two questions for you. You may not wander them if you don't wish too."

"Ok."

"What is your relationship with my niece?"

Shocked by the question, Saito jumps a little.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, are you strictly her Knight, friend, or lover?"

With that, Saito stiffens up and his face turns red.

"Ha-ha, guessing from your reaction, I say you are a friend that wishes to become a lover.

"Y-yes." Saito answers. 'But I could be seen as her lover.' He thinks.

"It's good that she has a friend to protect her in a time of need. You might get a chance with her if you wait."

Saito starts to relax a bit.

"Now, on to my next question." His voice completely changed from joking to a more serious tone.

"I have heard a rumor that started a month ago about a man with blue eye with a talking gold sword facing the army of 70,000 and mysteriously disappeared before he died. That man is you, isn't it?"

Saito looks at him strangely and tilts his head down.

"Yes, this boy is that man of that night. And for the record, he did die." Delf says as he rises from his sheath.

"What was with that Delf?" Saito yells at him.

"A talking sword, interesting. So what I've heard is true. Then how did you do it? How did you escape that army? And how are you still alive if the sword said you died?" His voice was now less serious.

"I used a teleporting spell to send him to a forest before he died. He died there, but soon after he died, a young girl with blond hair came by and resurrected him and took care of him." Delf explains.

"A young girl with blond hair?"

"Yes, she is an elf. More precisely, a half elf." Saito says not with a serious tone.

The Archduke looks at Saito with wide eyes.

"What's her name?" He asks.

"Her name is Tiffania. She says she is your daughter."

The Archduke falls to his knees to the ground. He soon gets back up and looks at Saito in the eyes.

"So she is safe, yes? Please tell me she and her mother are safe?"

"She is fine. But her mother has past four years ago. I didn't go too far in that conversation in fear of her remembering a bad memory."

"Thank goodness she is ok. Her mother was a kind person. I fell I love with her even though she was an elf. I'm sorry about what I did to her and her mother by abandoning them."

"I know. I've abandoned people before, I still think about what might have happened in I went back."

"Well, thank you telling me she is ok. Can you tell me where she is so that I can see her?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Saito looks to the ground.

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, but I promised to keep her location secret, even from her father. She is afraid of what people might think and do her because she is a half elf."

"Oh. Well, if want to see me, she can. I admit, I've never been a very good father to her and haven't seen her since she was born. So I understand if she doesn't want to see me. But the next time you see her. Tell her I love her."

"I'll do that. And thank you for understanding."

"It's fine. You may leave now. I'm sure my niece is waiting for you, she has been at the door for a while now." He points to the door.

Saito walks to the door and opens it to find Henrietta trying to sneak away passed a corner.

Her whole body is shaking from nervousness and waves to Saito, who had his head out the door.

"H-hi Saito. N-n weather outside t-tonight." And with that, she tries to run to her room.

"What will I do with her?" Saito shakes his head and runs after her.

-Next Morning-

Saito wakes up early in the morning to the site he saw yesterday. Henrietta in the bed with him, clinging to his right arm.

He looks at her peaceful sleeping face and pokes her check to try and wake flyer up. She moves a little and he pokes her again and this time she slowly opened her eyes.

"*moan* Good morning Saito." She says while raising her arm above her head.

"Good morning Henrietta. How did you sleep?"

"G-good. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed with you." She says nervously with her down.

"I don't mind, but you snuck in here after I went to sleep."

"Hehe, yeah."

Henrietta moves over so that Saito has room to move. She leans up against his arm and lies next to him.

"So you are leaving today. And I won't see you in a long time." She looks over to him with a tear in her eye.

"Don't be sad. I am your knight, and if you call, I'll be there for you. I won't be gone as long as you think."

"I know. I'll miss you very much. I'm happy that I can say goodbye this time." She brings Saito into a deep embrace and cries on his chest.

"Please. Come back safe."

"I will. I promise I will."

Henrietta cries fade and let's go if Saito.

"Let's go. Agnes should be awake by now." She says as she lifts her head from his chest.

"Yeah." They both get up and Saito puts his pants, vest, mantle and Delf on as Henrietta wait for him at the door.

They walk to Henrietta's room. Henrietta goes inside the room to change.

"No peeking." She says from behind the door.

A few moments later and she comes out of the room in her usual dress.

As she exits the room, Agnes comes by.

"Oh, I see you two are already awake. The preparations for the departure to the palace are done. But your uncle wishes to speak with us before we leave."

Saito, Agnes, and Henrietta are standing in front of a carriage. In front of them is the Archduke.

"I hope the meeting goes very well, my niece." He gives her a hug.

"And for you knight."

A maid walks up to Saito and hands him a bag.

"This is a thank you gift for what you told me yesterday. You did a very good thing."

Saito looked inside the bag and find it contains copper colored armor. A small chest plate, a pair of gauntlets that covers the lower arm and the top of the hand, a pair of grieves that cover the lower leg.

"They may look like training armor, but they are made from a very strong material that can resist some magic attacks. You can't protect someone with something protecting you." He says to Saito.

"Whoa, thanks."

"The thanks is all mine. I hope you see all again."

Saito, Agnes and Henrietta get in their carriage and they ride off.

A little ways from the mansion. They stop at the outskirts of a small town and Saito gets off.

"I'm going to miss you Saito." Henrietta says.

"I know. And I'll miss you too, and Agnes. I promise to come back when I can." He says to her after a hug.

"I'll be waiting. Please be safe." She gives him a kiss in his check and gets back in the carriage.

"I will. See you guys later." Saito says as he closes the door and Henrietta rides of into the town they're passing through.

Saito walks into the town getting strange looks from the town's people. He walks around the town and stops I front of a map store. He walks inside and speaks to the man at the counter about a map of Albion and the location of Westwood.

Saito next leaves the town for Westwood. It is before dusk when he reaches the town of Westwood. Again, walking into town, he gets strange states from the people. Once he reaches the forest, he now knows where to go. He deep into the forest in a way that makes him look like he is lost, but he knows where he is going.

He gets to a small clearing at dusk and stand in the middle of the clearing, remembering. He turns left and runs until he finds a small wooden cabin in the trees.

* * *

In another room, a young girl with blond hair, green eyes, elf ears and an over large bust is changing for the night and is about to fall asleep.

'I've only been with him for a month and he had only been gone about two weeks, but I miss him so much.'

She brings her hands to her chest were her heart is.

'I always feel this way when I think about him. Is this love?'

She starts to remember the time they had spent together. And the night before he left. She snuck into his room and slept next him.

The peacefulness of his face, his spiked black hair, and the texture of his body. She starts shacking head.

'No, no Tiffa, you shouldn't think about that.'

She is then started by the door to her house open and close and the sound of footsteps.

'Who could be here?!' She thinks.

She grabs her wand and heads to the door of her room. She slowly opens it and heads down the hall. She gets to the corner that leads to the main room and the door.

She pokes her head out the corner and found a man wearing a black mantle that falls down to his ankles.

He turns his head slightly so you can only see one side of his face.

Her eyes widen recognizing the man in the room. She moves so she is in full view of the man.

"Saito."

"Tiffa"

_**END**_


End file.
